


All Tatsumis Are Not Equal

by soaker87



Category: Battle Spirits: Double Drive, Battle Spirits: Heroes
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Names, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WD/Heroes Crossover]The Tatsumi siblings (and their semi-adopted brother, Hajime) find themselves in Spirits World, and not even Shishi is prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tatsumis Are Not Equal

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. For whatever reason I was possessed to write this. Inter-season Battle Spirits crossovers have always interested me. Double Drive isn't close to being done yet, so this is bound to be contradicted somehow. Probably helps that crossovers couldn't happen to begin with.
> 
> There were plenty more Heroes characters/gags I considered adding, but I wasn't aiming to make a monster fic, so I contained myself.

"Woah! What is this?!"

Never one to consider volume control, Hajime's scream echoed over the desert. Yes, somehow the trio was in the middle of the desert, when they were just back in Japan moments ago.

"What a piece of garbage," Kimari muttered. "I thought Sun-chan's secret doomsday device would actually help me in taking over the world. But it just turned it into a desert."

"He did warn us not to touch it," Kouta spoke up, even knowing that might invoke further wrath in his sister.

"Your point?" Kimari responded. "He's my underling. I give the orders, and all that's his is mine."

"Who cares about that?" Hajime said. "I just hope we can find some people and play Battle Spirits."

"Maybe up ahead!" Kimari replied, her finger pointed. She no longer seemed upset, as she'd spotted something in the distance. More specifically, a castle.

Kouta shivered. It was quite the castle, and seemed more and more ominous as they approached.

"Maybe I'll wait outside."

"Relax," Hajime said. "If any monsters come out, I'll beat them with the Lord-Dragon army!"

"True," Kouta replied. He was ever-confident in Hajime's skill. "And I guess my sister is scarier than any monster." Fortunately, Kimari was too far ahead to overhear.

Nonetheless, their loud bantering on the way to the castle did draw attention. Outside, they were stalled by a round man in a pig-like mask.

"Stop! No one sees Tatsumi-sama without permission!"

"Tatsumi-sama?" Hajime looked back and forth to Kimari and Kouta, clearly confused. That was their surname, he knew.

"How nice!" Kimari's eyes were glittering unnaturally. "I do love when strangers recognize me, but I'd prefer if you called me 'Kimari-sama.'"

"I wasn't speaking to you," the pig-man responded irritated.

"Excuse me?" Kimari shot him a death glare. Then, in a moment, she pulled out a business card and handed it to him. It read 'Tatsumi Kimari – Prospective Queen of the World.'

Inui stared at it blankly. Trying to keep from snapping, he threw it to the ground.

"I've had enough of this insolence. Tatsumi-sama will decide if he wants to meet with you."

"Who is this Tatsumi?" Hajime asked.

"Me, of course!" Kimari replied.

"I don't think so," Kouta said, hoping she wasn't too offended.

"You think he means you?" asked Kimari.

"No, not me either," answered Kouta.

"Let's go inside and find out!" Hajime shouted. "I bet Tatsumi is really strong. I'm heating up!" He ran ahead at max speed, accidentally plowing Inui down. Kimari and Kouta followed after.

Inui was left twitching. Once he got to his feet, he followed after. If Tatsumi (his Tatsumi, that is) was in danger, he had to do something about it.

The trio soon found themselves in what looked to be a throne room. Inside were some colorful and odd-looking people. A hammer-headed man in red, a handsome boy with a long ponytail, a pair of fat twins, and a hooded girl. But the most notable of them, especially to Kimari, was the boy in spiked purple and grey armor, who sat atop a throne.

"He must be a king!" Kimari exclaimed.

"Hey, sister, doesn't that one look like Barone?" Kouta pointed to the boy with the ponytail.

"I was thinking the fat ones were like those two Kobushi battled," Hajime pointed out.

Tatsumi studied the three from his throne. They appeared to be just harmless kids. But they were dressed oddly. Perhaps, people from another world? He couldn't rule out the possibility that they were called over by Eto.

"Shishi," he spoke softly, motioning to the girl who always accompanied him. "Do you know who these people are?"

"I'm afraid I don't," she answered. "They seem unfamiliar. They might have been brought to this world from elsewhere."

"As I thought," Tatsumi replied. He was about to speak up to the kids, who seemed to be lost in their own nonsensical conversation, when Kimari suddenly ran up to him.

"Tell me, are you this King Tatsumi?!" she demanded.

He looked too baffled to speak for a moment.

"I am Tatsumi, but it's not often that I'm called a king." He smirked. "I am curious as to why you seek me."

Now, it was time for the trio to be stunned. They simply looked to each other.

"Tegamaru?" Kouta was the first to put their shared thoughts into words.

"I can recognize my rival's voice anywhere," replied Hajime, excited. "But… how come he doesn't look like Tegamaru?"

"Because he's not," Kimari replied. "Could it be Jun Fukuyama?!"

"I thought it was Tatsumi," Kouta said.

"Oh yeah," Kimari said. "Well, the voice doesn't matter. What matters is fulfilling my worl-"

"Tatsumi-sama!" Inui barged into the room. "Are you safe?"

"Yes," Tatsumi replied. "Everything seems to be fine."

"You're so composed," Kimari commented. "Brother, please tell me how you became in charge of all these minions."

"Me?" Kouta asked.

"Not you, him!" Kimari pointed to Tatsumi. "You must have been switched at birth. World domination is in my blood. I have no need for Pentans!"

"Take that back!" Kouta declared. "The Pentans did better than you. They have their own empire."

"That may be true," Tatsumi said. "But I too have no need for Pentans. All I need is Ourovorius and the other 12 God-Kings. However, you are making a few mistakes, girl."

"Oh?" Kimari looked at him defensively.

"First, you are not my sister. I would know if I had one."

"I'm a Tatsumi too!" Kimari declared. "Kimari Tatsumi."

"A coincidence!" Inui barked.

"Inui, let her speak," replied Tatsumi.

"I'm sorry," he responded, taking a bow.

"Okay, about your minions," Kimari continued. "As someone striving for world domination, I'm in need of some competent ones. The pig seems loyal at least. I think I'd like the hammer-head too. He might make good dumb muscle. And I guess I'll take Barone for publicity, but he might outshine me. I'll have to think about that. Then…"

"Even if we share a name, I will not give you my Battlers of Darkness," Tatsumi interrupted. "Nor do I expect they will join you."

"Battlers of Darkness?!" Kimari was excited. "Nice choice. But I might stick with Battlers of Kimari, for better publicity. Next, tell me about these 12 God-Kings."

"They must be really strong cards, right?" Hajime interrupted. He was getting bored watching Kimari banter.

"Indeed," Tatsumi replied. "And that brings me to my second point. I am not trying to rule the world. I intend to save it, by summoning the Evil God-King and controlling it."

"Hmm…" Kimari pondered. "Well after you save it, you can leave it to me. That works best for both of us. And I'd like this Evil God-King to join the Battlers of Kimari too. Deal?"

Inui looked furious, but said nothing.

"I will not make a deal with you," Tatsumi replied.

"Then there's no choice but to battle over it!" Kimari declared.

"I want to battle!" Hajime shouted. "My Lord-Dragons vs. his God-Kings! If he sounds like Tegamaru, he's got to be just as strong."

"I will not waste my time batting any strange children," he answered. "If you're a Lord-Dragon user then… Nobushii!" he called.

A man in white robes with an enormous mustache stepped into the room.

"He will make a suitable opponent," Tatsumi said.

"No fair!" Hajime exclaimed. "I have to battle this guy?"

"That's right," Nobushii said. "And you'll have to give me your strongest card if you win." He wasn't quite sure why he was summoned to battle, but he was happy for the opportunity to win more cards.

"No way!" Hajime shouted. "Then, I'll just have to win. But… do you have a battlefield here?" He looked around.

Tatsumi tossed a Soul Core to him.

"You need this to battle in Spirits World. The rest should be the same."

"Umm… okay!" He didn't quite get it, but wasn't going to argue if it got him a battle. "Gate open! Release!"

"Okay," Kimari spoke. "While they battle, we can finalize the negotiations. I'll let you keep the twins. Mustache guy too. And about that girl…" she looked to Shishi, then approached her. It was notable that she was the only girl there. "Hey, what kind of relationship do you have with my brother?"

"I am his faithful servant, under divine command," Shishi answered confidently.

"Hmm… No," Kimari decided. "I think you'll just get in the way of my glory. You can date Kouta instead."

"No thanks." Kouta looked at the girl, who was actually rather intimidating. "The only girl for me is the lovely Penpress!"

Shishi actually looked mildly offended. However, Kouta was already walking off, having lost interest.

"I'm going to see how brother Hajime is doing."

Frustrated screams could be heard from the battlefield.

"He's cheating!" Hajime declared. "He used Lord-Dragon, Lord-Dragon-Bazzel, and now Lord-Dragon-Saviour! Did you give him a copy of my deck?!"

"Cool!" Kouta exclaimed. "He really does have brother Hajime's deck!"

"It's not cool!" Hajime declared. "I'm going to teach this guy a lesson!"

He quickly drew a card, and grinned.

"It's here! The new card my parents brought home to me when they went off to do research in space!" Hajime summoned to the field Ultimate-Saviour. Using the typical cheating power of Ultimates, he achieved a swift victory over the shocked Nobushii.

"Yeah! You did it, brother Hajime!" Kouta cheered.

Kimari laughed evilly.

"And there you have it. The Battlers of Kimari, and the Evil God-King are mine!"

"That would be if I made such a promise," Tatsumi answered, smugly. "I admit your Ultimate took me by surprise, but the results of that battle made no difference."

"Does too!" Hajime argued. "I agreed to his terms. I would have had to hand over my new card if I lost."

Sighing, Tatsumi turned to Shishi. She appeared slightly tense.

"I will not let them interfere," Shishi spoke. She moved closer to Kimari. It was certain that the kids came from another world, but how much of a threat they were, how to act next, depended on certain factors.

"Tell me this. Were you sent to this world by Etoshinmori Eto?"

"Eto?" Kimari asked. "Who's that?"

"As I thought," she answered. "Then who brought you here?"

"We came by ourselves," Kimari answered. "Now hold it! You keep talking about different worlds. If this isn't earth, are you planning to go there next? Now that I know there's more than one world, I won't be satisfied if I can't rule both."

"There are many worlds," Shishi replied. "To conquer all of them would be truly impossible for one person. Unless of course, that one person is Tatsumi-sama."

"And he's my brother, so it should be a cinch for me." Kimari pulled out a pen and paper. "Tell me more."

Kouta nudged Hajime. "Looks like we're going to be here all day."

"Hmm…" Hajime replied. "I wanted to get back for lunch. But look how many people we can battle! I still want a match with you, Tegamaru!"

"My name is not Tegamaru, and I am not her brother." Tatsumi scratched his head. It was getting slightly harder to stay composed.

"Hey, is he always so disagreeable?" Kimari looked to Shishi.

"Wouldn't you know?" she replied. "If you claim that he's your brother." She shook her head. This was absolutely never in her calculations, and she didn't know of a quick way to dispose of these kids either.

"Separated at birth," Kimari said. "Sadly."

Kouta sighed. Kimari was still going on about nonsense, and Hajime was in the process of getting a battle with the man who looked like Barone.

"Well, maybe someone here has Pentans to trade." He pulled out his binder full of boring non-Pentan X-Rares. If you can't beat them, join them.


End file.
